Supernatural Spies
by tfdragon
Summary: 'If only he could take me... Forever...' -Sam. Rated T for possible violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

The beauty in a dream. How much would you do to see it again? Well, I would have given my entire life to see this.

* * *

(UNKNOWN 11:30 PM.)

He stepped towards me. His red eyes flashed as he smiled. In his eyes, I saw myself. I looked down at my body to see my dress. Green, dazzling, sparkles, and a jewel on the waist and on a strange necklace. The necklace looked, in a way, of wood and shaped of a whale's tail; the jewel placed right on the top. I looked up at his face again.

"Sam, can I have this dance?" he said, holding out his hand. Music started playing. I took his hand, breathed, pulled him close and we danced. He kept his eyes locked on mine the whole time. There was no explanation to how wonderful it was to dance with him. His teeth flashed, white, two shown sharp and pointy. Soon a giant clock in the background said 11:47 PM. He picked me up by the neck. I wouldn't dare move. His beauty immobilized me completely. 11:53 PM. Almost midnight. His wonderful face came close to my neck, slowly. 11:58 PM. 11:59 PM. His fangs showed and he was almost going to bite me when...

* * *

(SPIES PENTHOUSE 6:30 AM.)

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!' The alarm went off like crazy.

"Ahhhhhhh! Clover! Shut that thing off!" I yelled, covering my ears from the noise.

"Alright, alright! Gosh!" she punched the button on the clock.

"You got to learn how to change the time on that thing." Alex said stretching. I rolled off the bed.

" I know how, I'm just to tired to care." Clover fell off the bed as well.

"Well, your laziness lost me a perfect scene with a really hot guy. I may never see him again!" I said, throwing a pillow at Clover.

"Ooh. A guy. Who was he? What was his name? Was he hot? Did you two kiss? Tell me everything." Clover said. She was on me quick. Hopping in excitement. I sighed. She wouldn't understand.

* * *

(MALI-U- CLASSROOM 2:57 AM.)

There he was. He's actually real. I dreamt of one of the cutest guys in the class. He was sitting right behind me and I felt his eyes staring down on my neck. What I don't get is why I dreamt him as a vampire. He had the skin for it, though, and the teeth, the eyes puzzle me. I can't tell what the main color is 'cause one day it's gold, the next it's black, and soon it's blue. Later on, I sort of gave up on finding the true color of his eyes, but in the dreams I knew that his eyes were red. I was soon forced to try and find out if his eyes were red. The bell rang and I popped out of my thoughts, stood up and started walking. Something stopped me from leaving the classroom. I looked up to see _his_ face. I was right. His eyes flashed red as he got close to my face. He kissed my forehead, walked away, and I stood there, immobilized.

_'Names Logan Groveg. You're hot. I'm a vampire.' _His thoughts just rang through me (Or at least I think they were his thoughts) and I smiled. If I could get a guy to love me that quickly, I should date more often.

"Sam! I saw it! You're in love with Logan Groveg! He was the guy in your dream." Clover said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Clover." Alex said, "But Logan sort of scares me. He's just really creepy."

"HE'S NOT CREEPY! HE'S JUST A GUY!" I yelled.

"How do know? You just met him." Clover asked. She didn't get it, appearently.

"You can learn a lot from a dream, okay?" I stated. It would all be planned out for me. We would go on many dates, just like in all my dreams. I wonder if he made those dreams pop into my head or something. I closed my eyes to see him wink at me.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe he did this all for me. Logan was so charming, smart, and hot, there was no way I could dump him.

* * *

(UNKNOWN- _AGAIN- _10:47 AM.)

His eyes flashed once again. _I couldn't s-stop s-s-staring._ It's like they were hypnotizing me.

"I hope this date was like all the others. I don't think you remember all the others, do you?" he commented.

"They're too great to forget. Besides. If this is all true then our last date at that..." I stopped. Was it real? Did he really bite me? Was it not just my imagination?

"You are speaking of the time I almost bit you. Please Sam, understand that I had not fed myself, thinking I would be able to survive the night. Foolish, I was. If only I were-"

"Don't blame yourself like that. It could have been worse if you didn't have any control. Of course I understand." I stated. Music played again in the background as we got closer to each other. He lowered his head to my neck. The blood in my body slowed, traveled towards my neck, and froze.

* * *

(SPIES PENTHOUSE- 12:37 PM)

"You're saying those dreams were real? You have to tell us what happened. Come on. Please." Clover pleaded. I had no choice. I told her every detail, even started telling her about how he was a-

"...vampire. That's why you guys thought he was freaky. He's a hot, smart, deadly vampire. There's no doubt about about-" WOOHP holes appeared under us, "IT!"

"WOOHP has to warn us when they do this. Jerry always just forces us here." Alex noted. We all landed with an 'Umph!' on the WOOHP couch. This was in no way, how girls like us should have been treated, but we were spies. WOOHP spies.

"Morning, girls. Mission time once again." Jerry chimed.

"Jerry, we really have to get a heads up when you're going to do that whole transportation thing." Clover commented.

"Well... There have been strange attacks involving-" Jerry looked at me, "Sam, were you bitten by something?"

"Nope." I got up," Just keep talking"

"Anyway... The attacks involve something strange indeed." I looked at were he was reading,"The attacks involve a-"

"-vampire." we both said.

"Wait, what? You mean like Sam's-" Clover stated. Alex covered Clover's mouth.

"_Book._ Remember Sam? Your _book _that you're reading." Alex explained, nervously.

"Right. The _book_. I should maybe finished it. Maybe I'll find out how to stop the vampires from k-killing other people." I lied, as nervous as Alex. My boyfriend was not going to die today.

"So, do you accept the mission?" Jerry asked.

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

"Mmph." Clover bit Alex.

"Ouch! Clover!" Alex yelped. Typical Clover...

"I'm in! Let's go!" Clover answered.

"Good. Your gadgets will be in your room. Bye!" Jerry WOOHPed us out as fast as we were WOOHPed in. The speed of the travel practically fried my brain. We landed right on the side of my bed, which was apparently occupied.

"Hey! How'd you get in... here?" Clover yelled. She was stunned by the person on my bed. I looked at them, ready for anything.

"Logan? What...?" I started.

"Nice books you have here. Though I have read almost all of these, you really have good taste." he commented, looking through some of my books. Clover jumped onto the bed.

"So you're Sam's boyfriend. You're cuter than I expected you to be. Hot even." Clover complimented.

"Hey! Back off!" I said. I pulled her off the bed.

"Hey. No fighting. Hot or not, we're still friends, and friends don't fight over boys." Alex commented. We both stopped fighting.

"Ha,ha." Logan laughed, "She's right, ladies. Clover, right?" she looked at him,"I wished I had a way of saying this nicely, but," he took my hand,"Sam's the only girl for me." Harsh. Clover looked really beat. I looked at him angrily.

"Apolgize." I whispered to him. He frowned, confused, then he smiled, lowering his head again. I pushed him back. He sighed.

"I'm sorry... I should have shut up. I really hate myself for doing something like that." he confessed. I smiled. He really should do that more often.

"I'm fine. Thanks for that." Clover said, smiling. Alex hugged her happily. Logan looked back at me, hungry. I gulped. My blood felt cold as he got closer. The girls gasped, maybe it was the sight of his fangs. That reminded me. I stopped him before he could bite.

"Did you ever b-bite anyone else? Besides me?" I asked, remembering the mission.

"Maybe. I... um... well being a vampire and all... I sometimes loose it. You girls are spies? I heard you speaking somewhere with Jerry about attacks. WOOHP, right?" he said.

"How did you find out?" Alex asked, "WOOHP is secret. No one should know that."

"My sensitive-yet-all-hearing-ears heard you guys talking underground, in the shutes. I traced the location to WOOHP HQ. Where you guys were. I saw you there and guessed that you were part of it. My guesses were right as usual." he said, smiling. I wished I could kiss him. Forever. But that meant being a v-vampire. It looks pretty awesome but Logan says it's hard. I sighed. Mission complete. It seemed a bit too easy but why complain? So, my boyfriend was a criminal...

"Now... What I came for..." He started towards my neck. His lips crawled on my neck, raising up the hairs on my skin.

'BEE-BEE-BEEP!' The compactor went.

"We'll leave you two a-" the door closed,"-lone..." Clover said. We were all trapped in with the vampire. Alex gasped as a forked tongue cut into my skin, his saliva dripped onto my hands, blood slipped onto his tongue like a person crossing a bridge. His lips touched my skin to suck out what started slinking down my skin. The thing is... I couldn't complain. It felt good. Soothing me... I... I.....


	3. Chapter 3

The scene. How much blood there was... Poor Sam. She seemed so helpless.

* * *

(SPIES PENTHOUSE - 1:12 PM)

"STOP! No! You can't-" Alex yelled.

"STOP ME!" he yelled. Sam moaned from her position. She didn't really look good.

"Help me, guys! My instinct won't let me go! I know it hurts her and I want to stop, but I can't, so you two have to help." he ordered. We had to save Sam before her blood wasn't in her anymore. Alex went for the Logan's tongue while I tried pulling Sam out of this.

'POP! THUMP!' Sam and I fell to the ground as Alex and Logan bumped onto the wall. Alex's compactor fell on the floor, right in front of Sam, who was recovering. It opened and Jerry appeared.

"Hello Sam. I was expecting Alex but you'll do. How's the mission?" He asked. Sam moaned and nodded.

"Good, I think we're done." Sam pointed out.

"Really? Well then. I guess you have the entire rest of the day to yourselves." Jerry said.

"Awesome! Thanks Jerry! Bye!" Alex said and closed the compactor.

* * *

I looked at Logan, thinking 'Did I pick the right guy? Am I just stupid enough thinking I could date a vampire? Is he really the same guy in my dreams?' I sighed and rubbed my neck. The holes were big enough that the tip of my fingers could go in and touch my vein on the inside. Alex and Clover gulped at the sight of it. I felt woozy but I stayed up anyway.

"Guess I'll get going now... Sorry...Sam." Logan ran out quickly. I stared at the spot he sat in.

"Don't be so mopey, Sam. There are other guys out there, if you break up with him, you'll find someone else." Alex said.

"Hey, guys. We have an entire day to ourselves and, I should point out, we usually don't have and I feel like going shopping." Clover said. I guess that's the point in the story were it ends... Or is it?

* * *

(SPIES PENTHOUSE- _STILL_ - 12:46 AM)

Sam licked her lips. A forked tongue showed flicking around. She was still asleep. Alex moved around in her bed, unable to sleep. Clover was asleep, under her sheets, snoring. Every one was sound asleep. Sam turned to her left and fell to the ground.

"Ouch." she moaned. She scratched her neck in pain. Her tongue continued to flick around, though she had not noticed. She hopped back onto her bed and went back to sleep. Logan slipped silently into the room and saw her sleep, in shock after seeing her tongue, smiled.

"The vampire gene... It was meant to be... Your scent was... different from others I met... When I found you... I looked inside your soul to see that, for once, I had found a young person with the vampire gene. I had looked everywhere, finding people with the gene but they either weren't my type or were just too old... A hard life as a vampire you would think that we have it made... No... Living forever, I would have already found someone to love. One thousand years, was it? ...No... One thousand, three hundred and twenty-four years, yeah. That's it. A long time for a teen, trying to love someone like that, harsh." He rambled.

"I think I would be able to live through all that. More than twelve hundred years, huh?" Sam asked sleeply. Logan looked at her, suprised to see her awake.

"You woke me up. You talk more than a old man." she pointed out.

"Ha, ha, ha... Twelve hundred years... Officialy, I am old. Far past old... Should be dead by now." he approved. Sam was amused with him. It was his chance at someone to love... forever. But that would mean hurting her in the hardest way possible. Her tongue was proof that she was changing the more he bit her.

"What's wrong with me? I'm changing and... you said that I had the 'vampire gene'. What does that mean?" she quoted.

"You are born a vampire. More likely to survive when changed into a vampire. The downside is you're an easy target for the supernatural and your blood is pure to any abnormal being." he explained. Then he jerked. No reason, except if you count the fact Sam was in more danger without him than he was with her.

"So... what you're saying is that I'm a supernatural magnet." she shortened his explanation.

"In both ways... yes. You are. If I didn't really love you, I'd do what I did to the other genes."

"Which is...?"

"Feed. Eat their blood untill they're dead. They would have rather died through me than through those other demons. It was the right thing do." he growled.

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Sam yelled and soon covered her mouth, "You _killed _them? That's kind of..." She looked at him in the eyes. They said '_There was no other way. Love me._' Her lips moved towards his. Logan tried to resist her blood for one kiss. The touch made Sam shiver. As their lips parted, she curled up on the bed.

'_She is tired. Let her sleep. You will see her tomorrow. Wait, tomorrow is Saturday. Even better. The entire day to be with her_.' he thought.

"Why do you resist sleeping, Sam? You need it. _Sleep_." As he said that, her eyes closed and, without arguement, she slept. A rare amount of snores here and there but she was beautiful while she slept. Her tongue flicked around and a sigh choked through her mouth. She knew she special in a supernatural way.


	4. Chapter 4

My loneliness can't kill me no more. I'm stronger than that.

* * *

(OUTSIDE MALI-U- 1:29 PM.)

The night... My time to roam free. Sam's asleep, so I have night for friendship.

"Am I really alone? At night? Sam can't stay up this late. That I can't change." I say. I could... I just don't want to hurt her.

"You're not alone, dude." I hear.

"Jesse! What are you doing here?" I ask my pal.

"You're dating the girl. State wide we could smell her. You've been looking for a girl like that long enough for us to know that you'd have to be with her." Jesse says.

"Really?Well... She's just the girl I like. I wouldn't find a better girl like her." I say.

* * *

(MALI-CAFE 4:29 PM)

"Sam, Alex. Can you take the next customer? I'm kind of busy." Clover said.

"Well... Sam will just have to do it. I'm busy, too. Sam?" Alex explained. I looked at her confused.

"What? I'm not doing anything." I said.

"That's the problem, Sammie. You're just sitting there doing nothing. We're working our butts off." Clover mused. I should have known Logan would have that much of an effect on my job. I sped toward the rest day of work.

* * *

(SPIES PENTHOUSE 5:44 PM)

"One hour of work for Sam. Check. Five for Clover and Alex. Check. Love struck friend. Check. Our bodies dead tired. Double- check." Clover counted off. Logan had not come.

"Girls. More strange news to follow the vampire story. This time it's _werewolves _to deal with." Jerry announced.

"Gosh. Supernatural much?" Clover asked annoyed. I stared out the window. I wasn't interested.

"There's also the vampire to worry about again. You said you girls took care of it." Jerry said confused. Vampire? Logan? I looked at Jerry.

"Good luck with that. Bye!" he said hurriedly. Something was wrong.

"Logan? Why is he doing that again?" Clover asked. Suddenly, _he_ appeared.

"What's up, beautiful?" Logan said.

"What have you been doing?" I asked. Logan looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about? I've been in my house for the past hour." he said.

"What about before that?" I asked quickly.

"W.O.O.H.P. been hearing about complaints. That involves _vampires_." Alex added.

"And werewolves. But I guess that doesn't matter. What does is that Sam doesn't want a killer boyfriend." Clover finished.

"Thank you Clover. Any explanations on that, Logan?" I ended.

"I-I-I...but-but... I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON!" we looked at him in shock," The last time I ate was... well.. officially, a week ago, but yesterday was too. And before you say anything, I'd like to say that there is only one thing left to do." he disappeared. I had to do something now. But what? I just lost a boy I'd wouldn't give up for the world.

"Why don't we check the last attack? Maybe there's more that just one vampire in town." Alex said.

"Okay. Let's go." I answered sadly.

* * *

(DOWNTOWN 6:19 PM)

"Wow. Total wreckage. Who knew two people could make such a mess?" Alex looked around. The wreck was looking more like it's still happening than over. Maybe Logan and I are the exact same thing. We could still be together, dating. I still believe that a bit (I almost threw myself out the window before we came). (A..)

"Remember Alex. We're not dealing with the normal kind of criminals here. We're dealing with vampires and werewolves. Also, not to play the blame game or anything, but it's all Sam's fault." Clover insisted.

"My fault? Sure, I'm a supernatural magnet, but it's not my fault. Things could have been totally normal if it wasn't for Logan." I said.

"Well, well. You're dating my brother? He's gone pretty low 'eh, Jesse?" someone said. We looked up to see a young girl and a large werewolf on top of a large sign.

"Eh-huh. Eh-huh." it nodded. It's large tongue stuck out with drool following. It looked hungry and I thinking I'm on its menu! They jumped off and the wolf started for me.

"Knock it off, Jesse! _She's mine_." the girl hissed. I wasn't afraid of them. I've been bitten already and I don't care if I do it again.

"You're the ones who have been doing those attacks?" I asked.

"You're Logan's brother?" Clover said confused. The girl nodded. The wolf lunged and pinned down Clover and Alex. The girl appeared in front of me.

"My brother has good taste. But I, Melody, will not be bested by my brother." she said. She smacked me down and attacked. I rolled to the side and she smacked face- first into the concrete. She was knocked out, her left fang scraped her skin, making a cut that gushed out blood. I was about to go help the girls, but the blood kept me planted.

"Blood..." I stuttered. My tongue escaped from my mouth.

"Hey! Earth to Sam! Help us! Snap out of it Sammie!" Clover yelled trying to hold off the wolf. I didn't look at them.

"Clover, shut up! _Look!_" Alex motioned toward me. I was licking the blood off of Melody. It tasted good.

"Ouch..." Melody got up and looked at me. She hissed at the sight of my tongue. It slithered back into my mouth.

"Whoa! Sam! Help!" Clover yelled. Melody looked at them.

"Jesse! Cut it out! Get off of them!" she ordered. Jesse got off of them and Alex and Clover gasped for air.

"Who knew a werewolf could have bad odor?" Clover said. Alex looked at her arms, which were covered in drool.

"And drool? Disgusting!" Alex commented. Blood still dripped from Melody's cheek. I caught a drop of blood before it could touch the ground. What was happening to me?

"Sam! Snap out of it! Hello!" Alex waved her hand in front of my face. I looked at her.

"Sam, you're creeping me out." Clover said scared.

"What are you talking about? I feel perfectly fine. Great even. I don't get what you're trying to tell me." I said. They pushed me towards a nearby store display case.

"Look for yourself!" Alex ordered. I looked. My usual green eyes were suddenly red. My skin was a perfect shade of white.

"This- this can't be happening. He said he wouldn't change me and it's happening." I said shocked. Night soon filled the air. Jesse howled loudly.

"Shut up, you crazy mutt! Do you want to be killed?" Melody whispered. I looked at her reflection in the glass. Her skin was the total pale. She was changing and so am I. I felt strange. A growl was heard behind me. I turned around to see the two creatures fighting. A high pitched noise rang in my ears. Clover's neck never looked so good. No, I have more willpower than that. Something grabbed me and held me close.

"This is what you get for hurting me." someone whispered. Logan?

"Logan! Help me! I'm changing. It hurts. Save me!" I complained.

"Sam? I'm sorry. It's okay! I'm here! You're not changing, your body is fighting it. The vampire blood is trying to take control. It's trying to make you believe you have the side effects so your blood will obey and stop." he explained, holding me gently. First, he's mean. Then, after telling him the situation, he cares. What's up with him? Strange that his voice changed.

"Sammie? Were did you go?" Clover said. I felt a heat burn inside me. My body was changing.

"Why does it change me now? I was perfectly fine before."

"It- ouch." he said. His hands moved to his neck, in pain. I looked at it and it glowed, silver. It looked like bite marks.

"Did something bite you, Logan?"

"No. It's just- I can't stay here anymore. Ouch! The longer I stay the more it hurts. It will kill me, Sam. I'm sorry." Logan said. The shadows took him. He was engulfed in them. I tried to get him back but it was like catching smoke or robbing a bank full of police officers, futile. No way to get past it that he was gone. Possibly, forever.

"Sam, there you are. What are you doing here?" Clover asked. I'm fine, right? Leaving him might make me feel better.

"Nothing..." I finally said.


	5. Chapter 5

This story shall be put on hold until further notice.

**Sorry! :) **

_You may want to see my profile for some updates._


End file.
